La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji - CUENTOS DE CUATROCIÉNEGAS
by Suave boligrafo
Summary: La mujer que Sanji ama ha perdido la memoria debido a una maldición ancestral, ¿puede el amor verdadero trascender el tiempo y el espacio?. Serie de historias fantásticas desarrolladas en el mundo de One Piece.
1. Preludio

**Precuelas:**

**1- La pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji**

**2- La pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji – Seven Days of Glory**

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI**

**CUENTOS DE CUATROCIÉNEGAS**

* * *

**Capítulo I - Preludio**

_La escena se desarrollaba entre la brumosa niebla de los recuerdos. En la imagen, Syra estaba sentada frente a un inmenso árbol de expresión humana, cuyas raíces parecían extenderse por toda la tierra. Syra escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Agama Pali; ¿Y acaso todo ese dolor que sientes significa algo?, encantadora criatura, menospreciada por la suerte, a quien todo debería sonreír la vida, pero es perseguida por un genio malo, víctima de circunstancias imprevistas._

_Luego, Syra volvió en sí. _

Justo antes del ocaso, las olas del nuevo mundo bailaban la danza de los piratas, adornando el paisaje marino con barcos que ondeaban Jolly Roger´s.

En medio de aquel baile surcaba una carabela azul como el cielo, de velas blancas como las nubes. Syra Feuer era la capitana del barco, su cabellera estaba tan larga por el descuidado paso de los años que llegaba por debajo de su cintura, y no ondeaba, pues el viento de la tarde pesaba demasiado para aquellas hebras desgastadas de anciana.

Tres de sus bisnietos también iban a bordo; una niña de cabello plateado y ojos zafiros, otra niña más pequeña de cabello rubio y cejas risadas, y un niño de cabello negro y expresión tímida.

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir a ese sitio abuela?—preguntó su nieta Enko, madre de la niña de cabello rubio y cejas risadas, quien corría por la cubierta del barco.

Syra sonrió formando hoyuelos en la comisura de sus labios, su piel estaba arrugada y en sus manos se veían manchitas de sol, su cabellera había perdido aquella hermosa tonalidad castaña adquiriendo un mesurado tono grisáceo, pero de alguna manera continuaba sonriendo como siempre, sus dientes blancos impolutos aún estaban todos en su sitio, brillando como perlas, y sus ojos miel, aun eran hermosos cristales de ámbar. Por qué en sus ojos y su sonrisa había algo de eternidad, inmune al tiempo y las circunstancias. –Antes de partir, quisiera despedirme de Agama Pali—dijo, eso sí, con su voz un poquito más rasposa.

Enko se llevó la mano al pecho desconsolada.

Su bisnieto de cabello negro se acercó tímidamente para preguntar- ¿acaso iras a algún sitio abuelita?

Enko acerco una silla para que Syra se sentara. Una vez allí, sacudió sus piernas y la anciana sentó al niño en su regazo –siempre fuiste muy curioso, estoy caminando hacia la noche—rio Syra con simpatía.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?—la niña rubia de cejas rizadas se sentó sobre la madera fría de cubierta, formando un medio circulo en torno a la bisabuela.

-Debo asistir con solemnidad, despojada de todo, repleta de mi misma, es un viaje al que no pueden acompañarme—Syra observo el firmamento, con el alma estable, pacífica y profunda, y luego agregó –la noche es tan hermosa como el amanecer, ¿he sido fiel a mí misma?, ¿qué he aportado al mundo?, ¿tengo algún remordimiento?—hablaba consigo misma –cuando ya no esté, el cielo lucirá igual de hermoso, soy parte de este incesantemente ciclo.

La niña de cabello plateado y ojos zafiros se acercó para abrazar a la bisabuela –te echare de menos abuelita.

Syra respondió al abrazo y dijo –así que tu padre te ha contado todo, siempre fue un niño muy desobediente, nunca deja que me haga la interesante—volvió a reír –no hay nada que temer princesa Vivi, hace tiempo desperté del sueño de las ilusiones, no hay inicio que señale el nacimiento, por lo tanto, tampoco hay un final.

La niña de cejas risadas pensaba que Syra simplemente tomaría unas vacaciones –es que Vivi te quiere mucho abuelita, cuéntanos un cuento que nos dure hasta que te volvamos a ver.

-Enko, ¿cuánto falta para llegar con Agama Pali?—preguntó gentilmente.

-Estaremos allí en unas horas abuela.

-Tiempo suficiente, ¿alguna vez les hable acerca de cuatrociénegas?.

Los tres niños se postraron frente a la bisabuela para escuchar la historia.

Todo ocurrió hace muchos años, en una época de oscuridad luego de la caída del pirata legendario, el Rey de los Mares, Monkey D. Luffy...

* * *

... Gracias ******Yue** por motivar la tercera parte

**** Gracias por leer, si comentas se agradece ñ_ñ**

**** Juntos fomentemos la lectura :3**


	2. Mujer Cometa

**PARTE II- MUJER COMETA**

Quien haya visto la máxima la bandera pirata ardiendo en llamas luego de la batalla entre Monkey D. Luffy y el Almirante Kaizoku Satsujin entenderá que la situación del mundo en ese momento era lamentable. Terror, despotismo, abuso de autoridad, represión, miedo, control, oscuridad.

6 de abril del año…

Los mercaderes de la Abadía rondaban las calles de Aisin, en la isla Huesca. Podías encontrar entre sus mejores ofertas pócimas de amor al 2x1 y esencias de medula de rey marino pagaderas en abonos. -Pase por aquí buen hombre, permita que madame Charlotte lea su futuro con tan solo un vistazo a la palma de su mano, no hay devoluciones en futuros demasiado trágicos, pero le garantizamos una experiencia irrepetible—gritaba un pregonero por las calles, mientras agitaba su campana de oro con incrustaciones de topacio.

En la barquilla de un globo aerostático, construida de mimbre y madera, un jovencito con aretes y ojos delineados se ostentaba como _Agama Pali aprendiz de Alquimista_. En su peculiar establecimiento comercial vendía al público diversos brebajes terapéuticos para sanar el mal de memoria, o la perdida de sensación de deliciosidad, pastillas para el mal de ojo, y embudos para guardar sueños. Tenía aspecto, sobre todo, de gitano bufón, con ese extraño corte de cabello en tonos verdes, y ojos rojos. Salvo un brebaje para el dolor de cabeza, los productos alquímicos de Agama Pali se veían opacados ante la majestad de otros magos y hechiceros, ¿quién se preocupa por la pérdida de memoria si puede comprar amor al 2x1?

Una mujer de aspecto humilde caminaba entre las callejuelas con un niño de rasgos faciales similares en sus brazos. La aparente puritana ingenua, que pasaba más por nana del infante que por su madre, debido a su juventud, caminó hasta la canastilla del alquimista para preguntar por alguna hierva que curara el dolor de estómago.

-Eh aquí un poco de canela, albahaca, anís y menta, coloca una compresa caliente encima del abdomen de tu hijo y dale masajes circulares de forma lenta, ya se le pasara—Agama abrió diversos pomos de donde obtuvo hiervas y las colocó en una bolsa de papel –serian veinte berries—dijo el aprendiz de alquimista.

-Ara ara… ¿cómo sabes que es para el niño?, ¿y porque estas tan seguro de que el niño es mi hijo?—Syra tenía los ojos nublados y una sonrisa torcida.

- Nada más sencillo para un alquimista, bueno, técnicamente soy un aprendiz de alquimista, bueno, en realidad soy lo que llaman… un autodidacta, es difícil encontrar profesores estos días—los ojos rojos del joven mercante miraban de cuando en cuando el astrolabio que sobresalía en su mesa de ventas –así que no tienes por qué apuntar tu arma contra mi frente.

Ante tal petición, Syra arqueo una ceja, pues tenía las manos ocupadas sujetando al niño, y ninguna arma a la vista. -¿A qué te refieres?.

-Tus delgados dedos, las articulaciones de tus manos, diría que tardarías más en respirar que en desenfundar ese fusil de mecha corta—el chaval de cabello verde extendió la mano para recibir su pago, pero Syra depósito las monedas sobre la mesa. –Ah sido un placer hacer negocios con usted—agradeció el mercader –por cierto, tome esto, cortesía de la casa—entregó un pedazo de pergamino que tenía impresos símbolos anómalas; era difícil saber si se trataba de algún tipo de escritura o eran solo dibujos. Luego, el aprendiz de alquimista tronó los dedos, y el globo desinflado que estaba tumbado tras la barquilla comenzó a inflarse lentamente hasta flotar.

-¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Syra sin apartar los ojos del globo aerostático.

-Runas-dijo Agama – un remedio contra la pérdida de memoria- se despidió el mercader con una sonrisa, mientras su globo se perdía entre las nubes.

Daisuke no cabía en júbilo al presenciar la mágica escena de un mago partir en su globo aerostático.

-¿Por qué un globo?—preguntó Syra en voz alta.

-Ya sabe cómo son los magos, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes—contestó la panadera.

* * *

En la posada el pueblo Ayumi esperaba con la mesa servida -¿mamá encontraste algún médico para Daisuke?

-No, tal vez no será necesario, mira como sonríe tu hermanito, debe ser que se siente mejor—Syra cargo al niño y roso su nariz contra la suya provocando la risa desbocado del pequeño -cuida un momento a tu hermano—pidió a Ayumi –iré un momento al Pub, regreso en un momento.

* * *

En el pub, los curtidos hombres de mar derramaban cerveza e improperios.

-¡Ah!, ¡hijos de puta!, ¡no hay quien pueda pagar derechos de navegación tan caros!—se quejaban los pescadores.

Una figura encapuchada atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la barra –dime lo que sebes acerca del alquimista del globo aerostático—luego colocó unas monedas de oro sobre la mesa.

El cantinero limpió un tarro de cristal antes de tomar las monedas entre sus dedos—no se ve oro como este todos los días, ¿quién rayos eres tú?.

-Contesta mi pregunta—ordeno la figura encapuchada.

-Ah, debe referirse a Agama Pali, es solo otro charlatán, llegó al pueblo en busca de un maestro y nunca se fue, nadie compra su basura, no tiene madera de estafador, es solo un herbolario simplón.

-¿Qué hacen tantos mercaderes de Abadias en Aisin?.

-Debe ser la distancia, ya sabe, a la Marina no le interesa este sitio, es el lugar perfecto para vender sus cachivaches.

-Debe haber otra razón, de lo contrario, el sitio estaría asediado por piratas—tras pronunciar esa última palabra, se hizo silencio, los comensales quedaron como petrificados.

-Ssssshhhhh, ¡no diga esa palabra!, atraerá la mala suerte—replicó el cantinero en voz baja.

Por aquel período corría una leyenda entre los marineros, según la cual si decías la palabra "_pirata_", Kaizoku Satsujin aparecería por la noche para cortarte la lengua. En la época del gran exterminio rondaban muchas leyendas como esa.

Syra coloco más monedas de oro sobre la barra.

-Si realmente quiere saber—agregó el cantinero al ver el oro – lea esto—y extendió un periódico amarillento. En la portada se veía al Goroisei en derredor de Satsujin, declarando el exterminio de los paganos. –Casi todos son refugiados que huyen de la Marina.

-Satsujin—dijo Syra en voz baja.

-¡Cobardes todos!—gruñó un anciano desde un rincón—hubo una época en que el basto mar abría paso a los corazones de los hombres, la gran era pirata, ¡mientras exista la libertad los piratas no se extinguirán!.

¡BUUUUM! Un estruendo que provoco que la isla entera temblara.

-¡LA MARINA ESTA AQUI!—gritaban desde las calles. Los soldados avanzaban con antorchas en mano incendiando todo a su paso, en lugar de esposas o grilletes, los soldados asesinaban directamente a los mercaderes.

Syra descubrió su cara.

-Im…imposible, es ¡Pólvora Rosa!—el incrédulo y pasmado cantinero cayó de espaldas por la impresión.

¡NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!—todos en pub quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Cómo ha llegado la Marina hasta aquí?—preguntó Syra tan pronto salió a la calle.

-Un mercader gritaba -¡Kaidooooooo ha muertoooooo!

-¡Miren haya en lo alto!—señaló la panadera un conjunto de polvos rosas que volaban por el cielo como una estrella fugaz. El hermoso polvo parecía una línea cósmica de preciosas piedras rosas. Luego aquel halo de luz tomo forma humana frente a los soldados.

-¡Una mujer cometa!—explicaban los mercantes.

-¡Busoshoku _Haki_!—la mano derecha de Syra se tornó negra al envolverse en color de la armadura. Pólvora Rosa enterró el puño contra la cara desfigurada de la Vicealmirante que dirigía el ataque. Poco a poco las tropas se replegaron ante la presencia de una pirata legendaria. La marina huyo. Pero no hay duda que Aisin nunca volvería a ser un lugar seguro.

* * *

El ataque de la Marina abrió una herida muy profunda en el corazón de Syra. Poco tiempo atrás se había despedido de su esposo Sanji, pero cuando por fin encontró el Sunny Go era demasiado tarde, el Almirante Kaizoku Satsujin había derrotado a los Mugiwaras, todo parecía indicar que nadie sobrevivió a la batalla, y tras la muerte del Rey Pirata el Gorosei y la Marina habían consolidado su dominio del mundo, todo gracias a Satsujin, la persona que Syra cuido de niño, y a quien entregó personalmente la Umi Umi no Mi, por ello, era como si cada lamento, cada gesto de miseria y desesperanza que azotaba al mundo, también pesara sobre su propio corazón.

La bruja Charlotte se acercó para dar las gracias a la pirata. –Puedo ver la turbación de tu corazón—sube a la montaña y bebe del charco debajo del árbol de hojas azules-le explico—es agua sanadora, todos tus males desapareceran.

* * *

Syra fue a la montaña impulsada por la imperiosa necesidad de que sus hijos no vieran las penas que pesaban sobre su alma, y buscó hasta encontrar el árbol de las lamentaciones. Bebió un poco de agua y sus primeros recuerdos se desvanecieron, "no lo hagas" le decía una voz, pero continuó bebiendo, y bebiendo, mientras el dolor iba desapareciendo, hasta que pronto no tuvo ningún recuerdo.

* * *

**** Gracias por leer**

**** ¿Sería posible que me dieras tu opinión? ñ_ñ**


	3. Recuerdos

**PARTE III – RECUERDOS**

Tras la conmoción del ataque de la Marina, Ayumi no lograba consolar el llanto de su hermanito de cuatro años. Del techo aun caían hilos de polvo y al asomarse por la ventana se escuchaba el silbido del tumulto rociando agua sobre las casas incendiadas.

-¿Y mi mami?—lloraba Daisuke.

-Vamos Hachimitsu no llores, mamá regresara pronto—Ayumi no confiaba en el sentido de sus propias palabras. Pasadas dos horas tuvo que plantearse la posibilidad de salir a buscar a su madre. Ayumi había imaginado el peor escenario posible, tal vez Syra fuese arrestada o peor aún, ejecutada por la Marina. Finalmente resolvió salir a la búsqueda, sujetó a su pequeño hermano de la mano, y salieron a las frían calles de Aisin por la noche, donde se escuchaban murmullos provenientes de ninguna parte, el viento que soplaba helaba los huesos.

-Ven aquí—se escuchó una voz chillona.

Ayumi y Daisuke estaban muy asustados en medio de aquella calle de sombras.

-Ven aquí, yo puedo llevarte con tu madre—la misma voz de antes –vengan aquí niños, Syra me ha enviado por ustedes.

-¿Okāsan?—Ayumi estaba petrificada, y su hermanito se aferraba a su pierna al borde del llanto.

En ese momento se escuchó una corneta. Un extraño jovencito andaba en monociclo con una lámpara de gas en mano y una chicharra en la otra, su cabello verde parecía el sombrero de un bufón y sus ojos delineados con rímel negro daban un efecto de profundidad a su mirada –alto ahí—dijo en el acto –no vayan o esa bruja se apoderara de sus cuerpos—advirtió el Alquimista.

-¿De nuestros cuerpos?—Ayumi no creía lo que veían sus ojos e instintivamente se aferró a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te lo aseguro, has un poco de memoria, en este mercado de ilusiones no hay niños, las brujas se apoderan de los niños para prolongar sus vidas, no se habían acercado a ese pequeño porque podían sentir el espíritu de la madre protegiendo al niño, pero una de esas embusteras ha borrado la memoria de Syra y ahora ustedes carecen de esa protección—decía Agami mientras daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de Ayumi y Daisuke.

-¿Conoces a mi madre?.

-Todos saben quién es la mujer cometa, las brujas envidian su belleza, pero basta de pláticas, los Alquimistas no somos dados al chisme, vengan por aquí, tenemos que ir a por su madre.

-¿Y qué hacemos con las brujas?

-Solo digan; shu shu fuera de aquí bruja fea, basta con llamar fea a una bruja para que no tenga ganas de salir de casa.

-¿Encerio?, creí que eran más peligrosas—dijo Ayumi mientras seguía el monociclo que iluminaba el camino. Daisuke se aferraba a la mano de su hermana.

-¡Oh!, son en verdad peligrosas, a no ser que las sometas victimas de su propia vanidad.

Cuando salieron del pueblo, la luz de la luna iluminaba el bosque entero, y luego de un rato de andar, encontraron el cuerpo de Syra tumbado junto a un árbol de hojas azules.

¡MAMÁ!—Ayumi no pudo contener su grito.

-Esperen, aun no la despierten—Agama Pali les impidió el paso –ha perdido la memoria, si la despiertas ahora, no los reconocerá.

-¡Mamiiii!—Daisuke intento correr en dirección al cuerpo inerte pero Ayumi lo cargo antes de que llegara hasta Syra.

-¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarla?.

-Todo depende de si ella quiere volver—dijo Agama Pali mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino que desdobló en el acto, el pedazo de papel comenzó a flotar mientras la superficie se teñía de un fondo negro y se llenaba de puntitos luminosos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Ayumi luchaba para que su hermano no escapara de sus manos.

-Nadie puede robarte los recuerdos, son tan pegajosos que acaban siendo parte de las propias personas—Agami Pali el aprendiz de Alquimista examinaba su astrolabio.

-¿Quieres decir que?.

-Exacto, estoy llamando a la mujer cometa una completa cobarde, pero si todo sale bien, la tendremos de vuelta, lleva consigo una runa, cuando se encuentre consigo misma, será capaz de ver sus memorias, tan claras, como el cielo despejado.

* * *

"_Hay un tiempo que no puedo olvidar"_

Berep Berep Berep Berep… se escuchaba el despertador con forma de Den Den Mushi.

El agua de la lluvia diurna tocaba gentilmente el tejado en la casa de los Feuer.

-¡Syra despierta o llegaras tarde a la escuela!—llamaron dos veces a la puerta.

Syra abrió los ojos, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas -¿dónde estoy?—giró el rostro para ver el despertador, al percatarse de la hora se levantó de un salto. Su cabello enmarañado y las almohadas babeadas parecían producto de un profundo sueño –aaaaah, rayos, ¡que tarde es!—.

En la esquina de la habitación había un hámster grandote y peludo, tan perezoso como su dueña, aun dormido.

-Mooo, Estofado, ¿porque no me despertaste?—Syra peinó su cabello rebelde cuanto pudo y se puso el uniforme del instituto a toda prisa. Casi se cae por las escaleras desbocada por correr a toda leche.

-Los veré después—Syra tomo un pan tostado y se lo puso entre los dientes aun acomodándose un zapato.

-Espera, no olvides tu desayuno—la señora Feuer alcanzo a Syra en la puerta de la casa para entregarle una bolsa de papel –y recuerda que esta noche celebraremos el cumpleaños de tu hermano.

-Si, si, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ¿por qué tanto escándalo por el cumpleaños de Razo?.

Syra corría en dirección al instituto cuando la llovizna aumento su intensidad hasta convertirse en una lluvia a cantaros. "Rayos, debía traer un paraguas, voy a empaparme toda".

La niña de diez años abraso su mochila bajo la lluvia, intentando no resbalar con el empedrado mojado.

-¿ Daijoubu?—preguntó un chico de cabello rubio con fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo, de aproximadamente doce o trece años de edad, que se acercó para compartir su sombrilla con la niña -¿empezó a llover de repente no?—agregó con una sonrisa.

Syra alzó la vista y por un instante su mirada quedo imantada con la del niño rubio –Si—contestó débilmente mientras desviaba la vista y cubría sus labios con su bufanda amarilla para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

* * *

**** Gracias por leer :D**

**** ¿Qué te ha parecido? ñ_ñ**


	4. El Rey comienza su entrenamiento

**PARTE IV – EL REY COMIENZA SU ENTRENAMIENTO**

La caída del Rey Pirata dejo muchas cicatrices en el mundo y en el corazón de los Mugiwaras, la banda se había disuelto y el Almirante más poderoso de todos los tiempos, llamado entre los marinos como "la ira de Dios" y "la encarnación de la justicia" Kaizoku Satsujin, se congratulaba ante todos los medios del planeta por la derrota de Monkey D. Luffy.

La versión oficial anunciaba la muerte de todos los Mugiwaras, pese a ello, aun circulaban rumores sobre su supervivencia. Aquella fatídica noche en que Satsujin abordó el Sunny, fue ante todo una lucha contra las circunstancias; la gata ladrona Nami estaba embarazada y en los pasillos del barco ya sonaban los primeros llantos del hijo de Nico Robin, es por ello, que en tales condiciones fue imposible para Luffy y Zoro utilizar su máximo poder, temiendo con ello, lastimar a sus pequeños hijos en el fuego cruzado.

Justo antes de que el Sunny Go se hundiera, Luffy juró regresar algún día para derrotar al Almirante que aniquilo los mares. Tras su desaparición, el brillo del Nuevo Mundo paso a ser parte de la historia.

* * *

Luffy se había convertido en todo un hombre, llevaba barca de candado y su cabello negro desalineado, sus hombros se habían vuelto más anchos y su fisionomía había adquirido los rasgos de un hombre adulto, aun cuando sus ojos conservaban un brillo infantil reflejo de la pureza de su corazón.

Las montañas escarpadas donde se encontraba subían más allá de donde llegaba la vista, Jimbei apenas podía seguirle el paso en caminos tan peligrosos donde rondaban criaturas tenebrosas. Los imponentes reyes marinos saltaban entre las islas extendiendo sus alas con escamas, sesenta toneladas de carne y hueso danzando por los cielos como aplanadoras titánicas, la sola imagen provocaba un vértigo insoportable; si en ese sitio las islas desaparecían aplastadas, un diminuto humano resultaba insignificante ante el todo poderoso despliegue de la naturaleza que se desarrollaba en ese lugar del Nuevo Mundo.

-Esta isla es perfecta para entrenar, ni siquiera el Gorosei debería ser capaz de sentir tu presencia Luffy kun—el rostro de Jimbei era firme e inexpresivo incluso en una situación tan compleja.

-Es una locura, tu cuerpo no será capaz de resistir el poder de esa técnica Mugiwara ya—Trafalgar Law descansaba la frente sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-Shishishi ah, no me subestimes— el honor de Luffy como pirata había sido lastimado, pero más importante aún, la ira ciega de la Marina lo había separado de su mujer y de la pequeña hija que esperaban –definitivamente los piratas volverán a los mares—sentenció el Rey de los Piratas.

-Recuerda que Kaizoku Satsujin tiene el poder del océano, un poder que ni siquiera Barbanegra fue capaz de obtener, para vencerlo deberás superar tus propios límites Luffy kun—un Rey Marino con cuerpo de serpiente y cabeza de dragón los amenazo con sus afilados dientes, pero antes de que Jimbei lo atacara usando Giojin Karate, Luffy sujetó por el hombro a su nakama para detener su andar.

La tierra y el océano vibraron temerosos cuando las pupilas del rey pirata se dilataron -¡ HAOSHOKU HAKI - el cielo se nubló creando tempestades, relámpagos destrozaban la tierra y el mar se partió en dos para abrir paso a la fuerza del espíritu del rey de reyes, y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todos los reyes marinos habían caído desmayados.

Jimbei y Law temblaban usando todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse –si Luffy usa su máximo poder, incluso en una ruta de navegación avanzada, los Almirantes sentirán su presencia y vendrán a por nosotros, pero si no entrena usando su máxima capacidad, cualquier esfuerzo será en vano-dijo Jimbei –si tan solo pudiéramos distraer a la Marina hasta que Luffy termine de perfeccionar su técnica.

-Los piratas están casi extintos, por otro lado, si Roronoa o Kuroashi pelean contra los tres Almirantes y toda la Marina a la vez, morirán, ¿cómo ocupar toda su atención?—cuestionó Law.

-Aún hay esperanza, el enemigo es poderoso, nos supera en fuerza, pero si luchamos con estrategia lo conseguiremos, hay alguien capaz de dirigir la oposición—Jimbei observaba las enormes olas contraerse, toneladas de agua cayendo en el hueco infinito en medio del mar que dejo el Haki del Rey.

-No me digas que…—Law raspó los dientes en señal de oposición.

- Si—respondió escuetamente Jimbei -la mano derecha del antiguo Emperador Akagami, la Yonko Pinku Kayaku, Fluer D. Syra.

El rey alzó la voz –de ningún modo… quiero a Syra fuera de esto, no dejare que nadie lastime a mis nakamas.

-Luffy kun, todos hemos sacrificado demasiado—Jimbei era crudo y directo ante la ausencia de Zoro –podemos sentarnos a llorar lo que perdimos, o podemos luchar para recuperarlo.

Luffy vaciló por un momento.

-Syra no luchara contra Satsujin—intervinó Law.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—Jimbei estaba molesto por la falta de determinación del cirujano de la muerte.

-El día que el Sunny fue hundido, Syra ordenó a su flota retirarse.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?—Jimbei no daba crédito a las palabras de Law.

* * *

**** Hola, sé que el episodio es corto, o tal vez no xD, ello se debe principalmente a que creo que de esta manera puedo subir capítulos más seguido y que es más fácil para ti echarle un vistazo rápido y no se haga pesado o tedioso leerlo. **

**** Si comentas o compartes tu opinión conmigo siempre se agradece, y si no, pues nada, pero espero hayas tenido oportunidad de darle un vistazo y que te haya gustado :D**

***** ¿Conoces el fanfiction "****El Sombrero de Paja****"?, deberías echarle una mirada ;D**


	5. Día de muertos

**PARTE V - DÍA DE MUERTOS**

Existe una tradición milenaria que hace honor y afectuosa remembranza a los difuntos; propiamente dicho es una gran fiesta colmada de colores, música y sabores. Los genios de Ohara decían que el festival tuvo su origen en una región llamada Mesoamérica, aunque luego de los cien años de historia perdidos, pocos saben sobre el día de muertos.

Fue Myosugarudo Sei D. Catalina, conocía en la Isla Mirroball como la Señora Feuer quien, un dos de noviembre, celebró por primera vez el día de muertos en la isla. La tradición fue tan bien acogida por los habitantes que al paso de cuatro años la adoptaron como propia.

Había llegado un nuevo dos de noviembre y con él otro día de muertos. Como ya era costumbre, el panadero y los reposteros de Mirror Ball solicitaron ayuda a Zeff para la elaboración del pan de muertos, un tipo de panecillo dulce de suave textura bañado en azúcar, y para las calaveritas de azúcar, un dulce con forma de cráneo. Catalina conocía todo acerca de la tradición, pero nadie puede negar la aportación de Zeff al resurgimiento de la festividad, pues con unos pocos comentarios de Catalina, fue capaz de emular por primera vez el pan de muertos y los dulces de calaveritas. Ese año Zeff encomendó a Patty, un hombre de medio tamaño, musculoso y con mucho bello en los brazos y piernas, y a Sanji, un adolescente rubio aprendiz de cocinero, que fueran a Mirror Ball para ayudar al panadero y los reposteros.

Sanji fue a Mirrorball por su cuenta pues Patty era demasiado molesto, mientras se dirigía a la panadería comenzó a llover, como la mañana estaba nublada y Zeff le advirtió que más tarde llovería, Sanji llevaba consigo un paraguas. Cuando caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, vio a una niña con uniforme de primaria caminando completamente empapada, se acercó a ella para ofrecerle su sombrilla con amabilidad y la acompañó hasta la entrada de la primaria; el suceso fue olvidado por ambos en poco tiempo, como un hecho acontecido entre millones de hechos que ocurren durante toda la vida, sin imaginar que años más tarde, ese amable extraño y esa despistada niña de primaria, serian la persona más importante en la vida del otro.

-Ten un buen día—se despidió el adolescente con la misma ternura que un adulto habla a un niño pequeño, pues eso le parecía aquella chiquilla que tuvo la mala suerte de salir de casa sin paraguas. Dio media vuelta y continuó su andar.

Debido a la timidez propia de la infancia, Syra únicamente hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza. Antes de entrar a la escuela dio una última mirada al extraño y en ese instante sintió como si un flash la encandilara; de pronto se sintió mareada y tuvo que sentarse en los pasillos de la primaria para no caer de bruces, fue como si un recuerdo no vivido la abordara de repente, como un sueño demasiado real repleto de imágenes desconocidas.

Una maestra vio a la niña sentada en el pasillo cuando las clases ya habían comenzado, y tomándola de la mano, la llevo hasta la enfermería.

El doctor confirmó que Syra gozaba de perfecta salud y le indicó que volviera a clases.

Durante la clase de geografía Syra divagaba haciendo dibujos en su cuaderno de notas, miró por la ventana recordando al muchacho rubio, sus dedos seguían moviéndose dibujando trazos en el papel. Sonó la chicharra indicando la hora del almuerzo y Syra volvió en sí, espantada se percató de que había escrito una frase totalmente incomprensible:_ "Ayumi, Zeff, Daisuke mis pequeñitos, cuando los miré por primera vez, sentí mi corazón crecer y crecer"._

Inmediatamente cerró su cuaderno y fue corriendo despavorida al patio de juegos.

* * *

En las calles de Mirrorball los residentes adornaban las fachadas de sus casas para conmemorar la celebración en la que los muertos no son temidos o llorados sino honrados y celebrados con decoraciones tradicionales. Durante este tiempo, se cree que las almas de los difuntos vuelven a la tierra entre el 31 de octubre y 2 de noviembre. Los muertos se celebran y hay que reírse de la muerte durante este tiempo. Los cementerios e iglesias eran brillantes con altares decorados llamados ofrendas para honrar a aquellos que han fallecido. Y en los altares se colocaba una fotografía del difunto honrado junto a los platillos que en vida fueron sus favoritos, así como un camino de pétalos amarillos que conducía hasta los altares para que el muerto encontrara el camino y pasara a descansar y probar los bocados que sus familiares habían dispuesto para su visita.

En las escuelas, los niños perforaban agujeros en el papel de colores y hacían diversos cortes, de modo que los agujeros producían imágenes de esqueletos o calaveras para adornar los salones. Otros se pegaban juntos para crear pancartas, que se encadenaban a lo largo de calles y aceras en el camino al cementerio.

Incluso antes de ser desterrada de su antiguo hogar, Myosugarudo Sei D. Catalina adoraba la celebración, pues tanto color y algarabía plasmada en papeles de colores y comida, y todo ese misterio que deja volar la imaginación al ver una calaverita, le erizaba la piel; y aunque sus padres Tenryūbitos no la celebraran, aprendió todo al respecto en libros de historia y viva voz de la servidumbre. Con el paso de los años Catalina tuvo nuevas razones para celebrar la festividad, llego a pensar que no había mejor forma de recordar a los difuntos como esa, con una celebración y alegría, después de todo, llorar frente a las tumbas era solo en cliché, y el día de muertos le resultaba más adecuado pues era remembranza alegre de todo aquello que las personas dejan gravado en los corazones de los vivos antes de partir.

Como ves, la isla Mirrorbal rebozaba de colores y sabores.

* * *

Por la tarde, Razo Feuer bajo del barco que lo transportaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros, mocasines y con el cabello castaño alborotado, llevaba una mochila al hombro, y lo primero que hizo al tocar el suelo fue dar un hondo suspiro para percibir el aroma a pan de muertos recién horneado que endulzaba el lugar. Las calles ya estaban llenas de comercios ambulantes, y se dirigió al más cercano para comprar una caja de calaveritas dulces.

Aquel era su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, y después de las compras, como cada año, se dirigía a casa para disfrutar del festival y más tarde la cena en el Baratie.

* * *

Cuando Syra llegó a casa fue recibida con un beso en la mejilla de Catalina -¿Cómo te fue hoy?

La niña de ojos miel infló los cachetes -bien-respondió perezosamente.

-Quítate el uniforme y has tu tarea, comemos en un rato-le indicó su mamá.

Syra fue a su cuarto, abrió su mochila y sacó el cuaderno donde inconscientemente escribió aquella extraña oración en la última hoja. Observó las líneas y entonces se percató de algo obvio, esa no era su letra, la suya no tenía líneas tan finas y elegantes; se tranquilizó al pensar que alguien más había escrito eso en su cuaderno.

Toc Toc Toc*

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Syra.

-Soy yo chaparra, ¿puedo pasar?-era la voz de Dante Feuer.

-Voy-dijo la niña levantándose de la silla para ir a abrir la puerta.

El Señor Feuer era un hombre alto de cabello rojizo y hermosos ojos color miel, su mirada era sumamente bonita, llena de compasión y sabiduría.

-¿Cómo va Derek en la escuela?, su abuelo me dijo que últimamente lo nota muy callado.

-Siempre lo regañan porque no hace la tarea-dijo Syra.

-Entiendo, y dime, ¿tiene muchos amigos?

Syra se llevó la mano a la barbilla –Hmmmm, haber, le habla aaaaaah, aaaaaah, me habla a mí, a Paquito, a Tere, al señor de las paletas y a veces juega tazos (pogs in english) con los de sexto.

-Puede que le esté costando integrarse al instituto-dijo Dante Feuer -mañana hablaré con él en la armería- y revolvió el cabello de Syra.

La niña sintió como si un nuevo flash la encandilara, seguido de una sucesión de imágenes desconocidas; recuerdos que se apilaban de forma ambigua y que Syra confundió con un sueño, de pronto la abordó un sentimiento de melancolía, su padre estaba junto a ella, como cualquier otro día, pero sentía que los extrañaba muchísimo, levantó la vista y dijo -papi, ¿me abrazas?-con ojos cristalinos.

El Señor Feuer arropó a Syra entre sus brazos, creyendo que la reacción de ésta se debía a algún problema en la escuela y por ello le preguntó -¿va todo bien?

-Tuve un sueño en el que tú y mamá ya no estaban-dijo Syra agitando su rostro contra el pecho de su padre.

-Fue solo un sueño, siempre estaremos contigo hija mía-Dante señaló el corazón de Syra. Luego hizo cosquillas a la niña-ven acá chaparra-le dijo.

-Hahahahahahahaha-reía Syra-hahahahahaha no, no, hahahahaha-reía y reía hasta que se le salió un moco.

-Sube a mi espalda-dijo Dante tras ponerse en cuclillas -hay que bajar a comer.

Syra abrazó el cuello de su padre y descansó la barbilla en su hombro. Entonces recordó aquel aroma a pólvora que desprendía de la camisa de Dante, combinada con el de su colonia, ambos producían un olor muy particular que Syra recordaba con afecto. La pólvora y la armería los heredó de él, poco a poco sus recuerdos regresaban.

* * *

Cuando Razo llego a casa fue recibido como un príncipe. La familia entera estaba reunida otra vez.

Syra usaba un vestido blanco ampón y un moño rosa sujetando su cabello, Dante y Razo traje y corbata, zapatos relucientes y aroma a menta en sus bocas, Catalina un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color plata y tacones altos.

Dante encendió el coche, fueron al puerto y subieron al barco que los llevaría al Baratie.

Llegaron al restaurante flotante, fueron recibidos como distinguidos comensales. Su mesa esperaba por ellos.

Un jovencito rubio, de ceja arremolinada, entregó las cartas -seré su mesero esta noche-les dijo -no duden en llamarme cuando estén listos para ordenar.

Syra lo reconoció de inmediato, era el extraño que le ayudó a resguardarse de la lluvia esa misma mañana. Sanji también la reconoció pero le parecía descortés interrumpir a los comensales, por eso no dijo nada al respecto, hizo una reverencia junto a la niña de ojos miel y se alejó.

Allí estaba ella, en la cuna donde nació, creció, rodeada del aroma a pólvora perfumada de su padre, las sonrisas discretas de su madre y la gentileza de su hermano, entre las manos que la habían forjado, los seres que del bien y el mal, lo justo y lo cruel, lo bello y terrible le diferenciaron, no había palabras ni gestos para agradecer el amor que le brindaron, un templo donde yacía el altar de bondad, solo amor infinito que se da y se recibe.

Sanji regresó para tomar su orden, y al momento de recoger las cartas, por un descuido rosó su mano con la de Syra. La marea de recuerdos tomo sitió en el entramado rompecabezas de la mente de Syra, y entonces lo recordó todo, absolutamente todo.

La niña castaña se puso de pie y sujeto la mano del adolescente rubio -"tu rostro me fue familiar aquel día en el Sunny"-pensó Syra -"cada año te vi y me viste, pero entre tantos cocineros y tantas niñas que van y vienen, acabamos olvidando este momento".

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Tuve un sueño-le dijo Syra-soñé que éramos adultos y teníamos tres hijos, había una bandera en llamas y de pronto, tú ya no estabas.

-Fue solo un sueño-respondió Sanji-jamás abandonaría a mi damisela-y puso un pedazo de papel en la palma de la mano de Syra. Entonces Sanji fue a la cocina, de donde no regresó.

Syra fue a su mesa, felicitó a Razo por su cumpleaños, abrazó a sus padres y les sonrió.

-Los amo-dijo Syra.

-¿Te quedaras un rato más?, al menos termina tu cena-le sonrió Catalina.

Dante Feuer tomo la mano de su esposa -Caty-le dijo- nuestra niña creció, debe irse ya-y luego guiñó el ojo a su hija.

Syra contuvo una lagrima, abrió el pedazo de papel y las runas comenzaron a brillar formando letras legibles que decían: _"Ayumi, Zeff, Daisuke mis pequeñitos, cuando los miré por primera vez, sentí mi corazón crecer y crecer"._

Entonces Syra despertó.

Agama Pali observaba las estrellas. Era una noche fría, Ayumi atizaba el fuego, y Daisuke estaba aferrado al brazo de Syra.

* * *

**** Gracias por leer n_n**


	6. Cuando la mujer cometa voló

**PARTE VI-CUANDO LA MUJER COMETA VOLÓ**

-Ne, Dai kun, no debes dormir fuera o pillaras un resfriado-dijo Syra tiernamente.

Daisuke el niño de cuatro años de edad, medio dormido entreabrió los ojos, al ver la mirada angelical de su madre se aferró a su antebrazo -¡okasan!.

Ayumi lanzó la vara con que atizaba el fuego -okasan-pronunció atropellando las palabras, permaneció inmóvil un instante y fue corriendo a tumbarse en el regazo de su madre.

-Gomen-se disculpó Syra - fui un poco irresponsable.

Agama Pali, el aprendiz de alquimista, se giró para verlos -fascinante, nadie había despertado luego de beber del árbol de las lamentaciones.

-Fue el profundo amor que siento hacia mis seres amados la luz que guio mi camino-dijo Syra y estrechó a Daisuke y Ayumi en sus brazos.

-Los D. son personas realmente curiosas, forjando su camino en el mundo, me es difícil comprenderlos, mis actos al contrario parecen estar determinados por los sucesos del mundo-dijo el chico con aspecto de gitano bufón, de extraño corte de cabello en tonos rojos y verdes.

Syra cerró los ojos -intentas decir que nuestro encuentro fue un capricho del destino.

-El Gorosei comenzó una guerra para expandir su imperio, en el universo hay fuerzas más allá de sus simples armas, el mundo es guiado hacia su final, cosas terribles sucederán pronto-Agama se acercó a los tres, puso la palma de su mano sobre la tierra, y con la otra, puso el dedo índice en la frente de Syra para mostrarle una revelación:

"_Buques de guerra varaban sobre la playa. Hordas de marines armados aparecían para asesinar a las comunidades autóctonas, sus ofrendas eran incendiadas, los hombres y niños asesinados y las mujeres secuestradas, tras el exterminio ondeaba la bandera del Imperio Mundial por encima de un baño de sangre. Claramente los años de guerra con los Emperadores solo habían balanceado la balanza hacia el otro lado. _

_En otro rincón del globo, la construcción de puentes usando esclavos se alimentaba con mano de obra arrancada de sus hogares. La administración de las islas caía en manos de criminales de cuello blanco._

_Por todas partes las criaturas que en la gran Era pirata formaban el lienzo de aventuras inolvidables, eran cazadas y exterminadas para ser comerciadas. En la isla Gyojin los tritones y sirenas caminaban en filas hasta las bodegas de los buques de guerra. Gigantes, hombres con alas de ángeles, enanos, ciclopes y rinocerontes de cuello largo, todos por igual._

_El fondo submarino del Nuevo Mundo había adquirido un nuevo nombre, le llamaban el cementerio de piratas, pues miles de naufragios forraban la capa submarina, y las Jolly Roger eran devoradas por los pececillos a la vez que los cascos de los barcos se envolvían en moho._

_Mock Town iluminaba sus calles con hogueras donde los Marines quemaban personas acusadas de ser brujas y hechiceros. Y en las altas esferas de la aristocracia los liberales eran mandados a la orca._

_Akainu desplegaba todo su poderío en territorios que antaño fueron vedados incluso para la Marina; bosques sagrados reducidos a cenizas, manantiales convertidos en vapor, y la tierra estremeciéndose desde su interior."_

Fueron algunas imágenes que Agama Pali vio con sus propios ojos y ahora compartía con Syra.

-Es imperioso detener al hombre más poderoso del mundo-dijo Agama Pali -hay cosas que van más allá de nuestra comprensión, cuando la situación escape de las manos del Gorosei será el fin del mundo-los brazos del alquimista se adelgazaron y comenzaron a cambiar de color, de sus poros brotaron hojas, hasta transformarse en un árbol con rostro humano.

La extraña criatura sacada de un libro de cuentos dejo perplejos a Daisuke y Ayumi -el mar es inmenso-les dijo Syra-no teman a lo desconocido, pronto dejara de serlo-dio un paso al frente-Agama Pali-dijo Syra al Alquimista - el hombre que buscas controla todo el océano, tiene un ejército inmenso a merced de sus caprichos y derrotó al pirata legendario con sus propias manos, ¿por qué acudes a mí?.

-En el oscuro corazón de Kaizoku Satsujin brilla un resquicio de luz que me guio hasta ti-dijo el árbol -tuve una visión, "_el rey emergerá de sus cenizas para surcar libremente los mares"_.

Syra cayó de rodillas—¿el rey?, ¿el rey está vivo?-susurró-el rey vive-y con sus lágrimas roció la árida tierra bajo sus manos-¡Agama Pali!, ¡NATHAN ES PARTE DE MI FAMILIA!, ¡jamás ayudaría a tomar su vida!

-Satsujin es el único responsable de sus actos, mostraste compasión por un ser oscuro, y en tu bondad puede haber una respuesta antes que la guerra, si logras disuadirlo de renunciar a su cometido, muchas vidas serán salvadas, pero si Satsujin se consagra a la oscuridad, temo que la lucha será inevitable.

-Nathan-murmuró Syra.

"_La noticia llegó al dragón escarlata, barco del difunto Emperador Akagami, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, la Marina desplegó sus fuerzas militares como nunca en la historia, y los barcos de inteligencia confirmaron que el buque del Almirante Kaizoku Satsujin se dirigía a Comrade Reef, la ruta de navegación donde se tuvo noticia del Thousand Sunny por última vez._

_Syra recibió la información de Yassop y tuvo que tomar una decisión. Arropó a Daisuke entre sus brazos y ordenó cambiar de rumbo para poner a Hachimitsu y Ayumi a salvo. La carabela azulada era el barco más cercano al Sunny pues semanas antes Syra y Sanji pactaron un reencuentro. Nadie hubiese podido imaginar que el Rey Pirata seria derrotado, y en ese momento lo más prudente parecía alejarse de la batalla principal y colaborar en la derrota de los marines que atacaron el Nuevo Mundo._

_Al verse en medio de Satsujin y los piratas en sus formaciones de batalla, el corazón de Syra se ensombreció. Vio ante sí a su propio pueblo representado en Nathan, el elegido por su hermano para llevar a la Marina por el camino de la justicia humanizada, aquel con quien su hija Ayumi compartió horas de juego, un aprendiz y un hijo a quien enseñó por primera vez a blandir una espada, hace tantos años. ¿Valdrá la pena?, se preguntó aquel día, ¿aniquilar a mi propio fruto por el bien del océano. Syra sintió flaquear su espíritu en esta crucial coyuntura-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER?-gritó a los cuatro vientos. Al pensar en el escenario de la batalla, el día que el Sunny Go fue hundido, vio entre los oponentes a aquellas mismas personas que ella siempre había estimado. Y abrumada por la pena, Syra, por primera vez en su etapa de incomparable heroísmo, mostró una inimaginable expresión de pusilanimidad. "Mi cuerpo tiembla, no puedo buscar la victoria sobre aquel enemigo. ¡Alto!, ordenó a sus barcos. No lanzaré mi arma contra él, ¡ni siquiera por la conservación del océano, y mucho menos de la tierra!"._

-¿Qué debo hacer?-arañó la tierra humectada con sus lágrimas. Ayumi y Daisuke se hincaron a sus costados para abrazarla.

-¡Basta!, ¡gritó Ayumi!, ¿no vez que está sufriendo?, ¡Okasaan trata de salvarlos a todos!

Agama Pali recuperó su forma humana y fue a sentarse frente a Syra y sus dos hijos- Tu corazón ha sido siempre un perfecto extraño del temor, más allá del nacimiento y la muerte, constante y eterna, está el alma. El conocedor de esta verdad ni extermina ni es exterminado, no te aflijas y escucha la respuesta que emana de tu corazón- Agama Pali derramó sus lágrimas para sentir la tristeza de Syra -lucha-le dijo- por imponer lo correcto, sin consideración de su sufrimiento personal.

* * *

El sol de un nuevo día se divisaba en el horizonte, Syra estaba sentada sobre una enorme roca al filo de un acantilado con su hijo de cuatro años dormido en sus brazos, observando las olas estrellarse contra el mar. Ayumi y Agama Pali permanecían inmóviles a la distancia, a la espera de su resolución.

-Mi sol-susurró Syra al acariciar la mejilla de su hijo. Las cejas arremolinadas del pequeño eran como un cohete petrificado en movimiento, un espiral que difunde su vibración en giros, movimiento que no reposa. Lo vio presente en aquella rosa que se esforzaba por crecer entre las rocas, en el canto de los grillos y en el abrazo de su hijo; vida, esperanza. -Nathan es custodiado sin saberlo por Akainu-dijo Syra a Agama Pali- dónde se encuentra ahora mismo y que está haciendo sigue siendo un misterio, pienso que la única forma de llegar hasta él es a través del Gorosei y los Tenryubitos, descendientes de los Veinte Reyes-Syra se puso de pie intentando no despertar al retoño que dormía en sus brazos.

-¿Mamá?-dijo Ayumi.

-Debo hablar a solas con él…-luego hizo una pausa-los dragones celestiales de cuatrociénegas, ellos podrían ser la clave que me lleve hasta Nathan.

-Las murallas que protegen sus moradas son tecnología ancestral-dijo Agama Pali-solo un dragón celestial puede estar presente en sus celebraciones.

- Myosugarudo Sei D. Catalina, fue una Tenryubito que escapó de cuatrociénegas-observó la palma de su mano -su sangre corre por mis venas.

-Los Tenryubitos tienen el poder de la Buster Call… entrar en cuatrociénegas seria… -irrumpió Agama Pali.

-Agama, mi barco se encuentra oculto a miles de kilómetros de aquí, y mis nakamas esparcidos por los cuatro océanos, necesitaremos un medio de transporte-dijo Syra.

El alquimista de ojos y cabello rojos los condujo hasta la playa donde estaba varado su globo aerostático. Al subir a la canasta se percataron que dentro había unas escaleras que conducían a un piso inferior, cosa imposible, casi obra de magia, ¿dónde ocultaba el globo aerostático todas aquellas habitaciones estilo victoriano?.

Desde aquel día Ayumi percibió un cambio en su madre, debe ser eso a lo que se refieren cuando dicen que la vida forja el carácter de las personas. Para Syra no existió más eso que la gente llama días desgraciados; no se quejaba. Dentro del globo aerostático los niños desconocieron la tristeza. Todo se volvió natural en el mundo, en sus juegos. La risa, las galletas con forma de animalitos, el café con leche, las caídas y moretones, los buques de guerra que pasaban corriendo sobre el mar, las noches sin estrellas, la luna o el mediodía; todo, porque esa era su vida. Su esbelta figura, con el caer de los pliegues de su enagua, hacía que los ojos de Ayumi y Daisuke vieran una mamá inolvidable, sus cantos, sus regaños y su cara eran también suyos. Podía llover, tronar, caer centellas, soplar huracanes: pero ellos estaban allí, en aquel globo aerostático, protegidos por ella.

Una nube blanca bien esponjosa se cruzó en el camino, gaviotas volaban desde el norte hacia los luceros del sur, sobre el mar se extendía el cielo, y en el cielo los piratas alegres. Errantes como citaras tocando canciones a la luz.

Syra subió las escaleras hasta salir a la barquilla (canasta). Cruzó sus brazos con el rostro sonriente, llevaba capucha pero con el rostro descubierto-soy pirata-dijo echando un vistazo al espiral que dibujo en el globo a pesar de la oposición de Agama-mi proeza es la libertad, mi ley la fuerza y el viento, mi única patria es el mar.

* * *

**** Gracias por venir a visitar el fic :D**


	7. Cuadros

**PARTE V – CUADROS**

En la séptima plana del diario local se anunciaba la magna exposición de cuadros independientes en la galería de arte propiedad de Petrolium Company, monopolio dedicado a la extracción de kairoseki.

Los sistemas encriptados de comunicación con Den den Mushi estaban bloqueados y los piratas carecían de acceso a la tecnología de Vegapunk, por ello había que desarrollar ideas creativas e inesperadas, quizá rusticas para que los piratas involucrados en la recuperación del océano se comunicaran, así fue como nació el sistema de información del espiral, la primera pintura fue el retrato de una jovencita, con el mensaje oculto:

_ "Donde el cielo ilumina la tierra aún se escucha su nombre"_

Las pinturas de Ayumi eran vendidas a nombre de un tercero que trabajaba bajo las ordenes de Syra Feuer, en las imágenes se retrataban símbolos escondidos que solo eran reconocibles para aquellos a quienes Syra había enseñado el secreto, no era tarea sencilla reconocer las peculiaridades en las pinturas.

El globo aerostático en que Ayumi, Syra, Daisuke y Agama viajaban, visitó diversas ciudades a lo largo del océano, sin repetir nunca la hora de llegada ni partida; Syra dedicó mucho tiempo buscando lo más importante en una guerra; información. Información sobre sus aliados y sus enemigos, sobre el gobierno y la Marina.

Los líderes revolucionarios sabían que la situación global era tan delicada que la intromisión de los piratas en sus planes podría significar su completa aniquilación. Corrían tantos rumores y noticias que la tensión entre bandos se volvió irreconciliable; así que aunque por todo el mundo se gestaron grupos de oposición, cada quien se dio a la tarea de entender y encarar la situación del mundo a su manera. Creando en consecuencia, fricción entre piratas y revolucionarios.

Por razones misteriosas, comenzó la estrepitosa carrera por encontrar al Rey Pirata, hasta que la Marina, advirtiendo dicha situación, dio un golpe de autoridad con la quema de la bandera de los Sombrero de Paja a manos del Almirante Kaizoku Satsujin. Ello trajo consigo un periodo de aparente paz impuesta mediante la fuerza, pero principalmente sirvió para aniquilar el deseo de las personas por convertirse en corsarios. Luego de tantos años parecía que Akainu había logrado lo que Sengoku no pudo, usar la idea del Rey Pirata a favor de la Marina para purgar los mares de piratas.

Cierto día llegó a oídos de Syra que la Cipher Pol buscaba a los Mugiwaras, tal cosa solo podía significar que había razones fundadas para creer que realmente estaban vivos.

La noticia conmocionó a Syra en muchas maneras; era menester averiguar la verdad, ¿por qué razón Satsujin no los mató cuando pudo?, ¿por qué las bajas esferas del mundo estaban tan agitadas si tenían el control del mundo?, y, ¿aun habría posibilidad de llegar hasta Nathan?.

Pese a tanto revuelo, para Daisuke aquellos días fueron como un viaje mágico alrededor del mundo, lleno de colores y magia, adornado de utensilios sacados de un laboratorio alquímico y librerías llenas de pergaminos con dibujos infantiles que realmente no lo eran.

Cuando Syra se despidió de Agama Pali, para Ayumi y Daisuke fue como terminar un fin de semana muy divertido. Para Syra era el comienzo de su verdadera liberación.

Cierto día aterrizaron en una isla desierta, se adentraron en la oscuridad de una caverna junto a la playa, al final del túnel se divisaba un halo de luz, cuando lo alcanzaron vieron un gigantesco barco cubierto por la maleza; en la proa brillaba un dragón escarlata, era el barco del antiguo emperador Akagami. Ahora Syra volvía a tener un barco.

* * *

En otro rincón del mundo, al lado de Nami caminaba una pequeña niñita morena de cabello corto y sonrisa graciosa, era ella y solo ella, la peor amenaza para el orden totalitario impuesto por Akainu, una bebe con la sangre de los D. cuyo nombre simbolizaba aquello que los liberales querían recuperar, el Océano (Umi).

La legendaria Gata Ladrona entendía perfectamente que dentro de todo aquel caos aún conservaba la ventaja del anonimato. Se pintó el cabello de diversos colores y, poseedora de un excelente gusto para vestir, supo bien cambiar su apariencia a menudo.

Ese día subió a un barco de refugiados de guerra que fueron trasladados a una ciudad portuaria para trabajar en una maquila que elaboraba uniformes para cabos de la Marina, ninguno de los pasajeros poseía documentos debido a la destrucción de sus hogares, por ello fue el sitio perfecto para conseguir un nuevo nombre y un sitio donde comenzar algunos años futuros que lograron ser tranquilos, al menos cuando se dejaba de lado el pasado. Su buen desempeño e ingenio financiero le permitieron ser captada por hombres de negocios que sabían el valor del capital humano.

Así pues, Nami se dedicó a viajar por los Mares al cobijo de diversos comerciantes. Quizá no debía pasar, y por algunos años jamás paso, pero el Gorosei comenzó a temer que Kaizoku Satsujin se revelara contra ellos. La influencia y concentración de poder en un solo hombre era peligrosa para todos, y por ello el CP0 reanudo sus investigaciones en el caso Mugiwara.

Nami recordaba con nostalgia la primera vez que conoció a Nico Robin, la historia de una niña que había pasado su infancia escapando de la Marina sirviéndose de criminales le había parecido espeluznante, y ahora se sentía agradecida de haber escuchado esa historia que fue su principal inspiración para ocultarse en la boca del lobo.

* * *

En los Esteros del Ibera, ruta de navegación avanzada que conectaba el polo superior con el polo inferior del mundo, Luffy estaba sentado frente a una fogata de llamas exiguas, había caído la noche violeta como aureola boreal, mientras los volcanes iluminaban la tierra con sus eructos titánicos.

Joel Francis de St. Marín, actual líder del CP0 vestía impecable, llevaba casaca color azul oscuro, con ribete de galón de oro, dos filas de entorchados de oro en las bocamangas, y una enorme espada bien envainada a la altura de la cintura -Señor Monkey, siempre es un placer verlo-dijo el máximo encargado de los asuntos secretos del gobierno mundial.

Blas de Lezo, también presente, era un sujeto de pocas palabras que derrotó en Cartagena a una flota de Marines comandadas por diez vicealmirantes, la magnitud de su proeza no se había visto antes desde el dominio de la Marina en el mundo, y al llegar a los Esteros del Ibera montado en un tronco de palma, se limitó a pedir un vaso de sake.

-El Gorosei está muy preocupado-comenzó Joel Francis-el mundo ha tomado un rumbo inesperado, controlado por el poder militar de la Marina, arcaico, adusto, durante años Sengoku lucho para evitar que los piratas convirtieran el mundo en un sitio donde el poder militar lo fuera todo, es irónico que fuese la propia Marina quien nos llevó a ese escenario.

-¿Cuál es la situación de los Estados miembros del Gobierno Mundial?- preguntó Monkey D. Luffy.

-Satsujin es un estratega político y Militar-dijo el líder del CP0 al extender un puñado de periódicos en el suelo. Los encabezados de interés decían; "_Familia Real es asesinada a manos de Blas de Lezo", "La Marina comienza investigaciones para erradicar la corrupción en Arabasta", "Almirante Kaizoku Satsujin recibirá el premio de la paz en palacio Tenryubito"._-No existe gobierno que se le oponga, ha sabido poner a la gente adecuada de su parte y eliminar a sus opositores.

-¿Y mis nakamas?-preguntó el máximo pirata.

-Aun no los encontramos-dijo el líder del CP0.

Luffy sonrió amistosamente, con gracia, iluminando con su expresión un sitio tan peligroso como aquel en el que se encontraban.

-Después de todo se trata de los nakamas del Rey Pirata-dijo Trafalgar Law atizando el fuego.

* * *

En Isla Blanca, al pie de la Avenida Principal, en una hermosa mansión, un hombre de portentoso físico, cabello y barba blanca que llegaba hasta la altura de su ombligo, se quitó el sombrero de astronauta propio de los Tenryubitos al entrar en su despacho; pronto celebrarían otra de tantas fiestas divinas, y una vez más, su hija Catalina no estaría presente. El señor Myosugarudo Sei Abraham paso años buscando a su única hija, pero cuando los investigadores dieron con ella era demasiado tarde. Catalina contrajo matrimonio y mezclo su sangre con un vulgar armero, y por ello tenía vedado regresar con los Tenryubitos. Años atrás se enteró que su nieto, Razo Feuer, alcanzó grandes honores como Marine; en aquel entonces el señor Abraham se alegró mucho pues Razo podía visitar a los Tenryobitos como emisario de la Marina, pero su nieto nunca mostro interés en mezclarse con los nobles mundiales; ni tampoco tuvo la generosidad de darle noticias de Catalina. El anciano de brillante barba blanca saco un guardapelo debajo de su camisa, y al abrirlo vio con ternura la foto de su hija perdida, lo cerró y lo apretó contra su pecho pensando que seguramente ella había sido muy feliz.

* * *

****Gracias por leer n.n se siente lindo leer los comentarios, aunque sé que escribirlos puede ser un poco tedioso. La verdad, me encantaría saber tu opinión.**


	8. El Silencio de Nico Robin

**PARTE VI- EL SILENCIO DE NICO ROBIN**

Todos jugaron un papel importante en la guerra, desde el más grande monstruo marino hasta el más pequeño de los insectos. Igual que aquellos vigías que charlaban mientras comían un trozo de pan y bebían licor bajo la exigua llama de la lámpara de gas dentro de una caseta de seguridad en Impel Dawn.

-Primero cancelan mis vacaciones y ahora me envían a este sitio tan desagradable-el primer guardia dio un hondo trago a la botella.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-dijo su compañero mientras agitaba su botella,

-¿Hablas de la niña demonio?-el primero de los guardias levantó el cuello de su abrigo al sentir un escalofrió.

-¡No digas su nombre!-lo reprendió el segundo.

-Este lugar ya es lo bastante escalofriante como para tener que lidiar con un nakama del Rey de los Piratas.

-Solo serán tres días, luego la guardia de elite se la llevara a quien sabe dónde.

-Apuesto mi ración de pan a que la ejecutan, el nuevo Alcalde de la prisión es fiel partidario del Almirante de la Flota Akainu, también trabajó mucho tiempo bajo las órdenes del Almirante Kaizoku Satsujin, masacró a muchos presos por puro placer; ahora Impel Dawn no es más que un infierno lleno de fantasmas.

-Shhhh, guardia silencio, allí viene la caravana que escolta a Nico Robin.

Los pasillos de Impel Dawn estaban impregnados de un aire frio que calaba hasta los huesos; susurros merodeaban en la oscuridad desde el nivel uno hasta el cinco, y en el clausurado nivel seis se escuchaban los lamentos de animas en pena.

* * *

En el Nuevo Mundo…

-Almirante tiene una llamada-dijo el contramaestre del galeón de guerra de Kaizoku Satsujin.

El Almirante se levantó de su trono cuan alto e imponente era, su brillante cabello plateado se balanceó al compás de las olas que movían su barco en el nuevo mundo, y su ojo color rojo brilló cual felino asechando en la oscuridad, mientras el color azul de su otro ojo cada día se apagaba más y más. Luego levantó la bocina y se limitó a respirar.

Del otro lado de la bocina, en Impel Dawn, el vicealmirante Basil Lam Dozo, Alcalde de la prisión submarina, sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la respiración del Almirante Satsujin, tragó saliva y se armó de valor para comenzar a hablar -mi señor, la prisionera fue asignada a la celda de máxima seguridad del nivel cinco.

Satsujin hizo una mueca -¿enviaste el informe a los cinco viejos?.

-Oficialmente Nico Robin fue declarada como desaparecida, no obstante, sería prudente entregarla al Gorosei, mi señor.

-Nico Robin es la única sobreviviente de los genios de Ohara, es preciso obtener de ella aquello que los líderes mundiales tratan de ocultar.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que quieras Basil-dijo Satsujin-pero cuando elijas, piensa bien a quien temes más, si a ellos o a mí-dicho eso, Kaizoku Satsujin colgó el Den den Mushi.

* * *

Nico Robin era lo bastante inteligente para entender que sus opresores la querían viva; la custodiaba un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad y le dotaban de raciones de comida periódicamente.

En la oscuridad de su celda, subió a la cama recargando su espalda contra la pared, con un solo pensamiento merodeando en su mente: Ryu.

"_Zoro, Ryu, ¿se encuentran bien?. Zoro cuida de él."_

* * *

**(Fragmento del fanfic "El sombrero de paja", cap. 21 autora: MaryJu-chan)**

Cortaba leña afanosamente, como si fuera que su vida dependiera de ello. Y justamente, su vida dependía de ese trabajo. Lo único que había conseguido en ese pequeño pueblo al que había llegado hacia un par de semanas era un lugar digno para poder dormir y algo de dinero que conseguía haciendo trabajos menores de ese tipo.

Miró de reojo y vio allí a su hijo de tres años. Ryu crecía con normalidad. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo el mundo a su alrededor. Observaba como caminada detrás de un pequeño gato negro, que correteaba por el jardín delantero de la casa en donde estaba prestando sus servicios.

La gente, en general, lo observaba de arriba abajo con desprecio cuando les pedía trabajo. Y luego cambiaba abruptamente de parecer tras un "papi" de Ryu. Sonrió de lado. Retiró la vista hacia el leño y cortó certeramente. Y en ese instante supo que no podía continuar así. No podía seguir dándole a su hijo esa vida nómade, no podía suponer ni pretender vivir toda la vida de la caridad de la gente. Apretó el hacha con fuerza y la clavó en el tronco que utilizaba como apoyo para los leños.

Se acercó a su pequeño hijo y le sonrió. Él se acercó y lo abrazó con amor. Lo alzó en sus brazos y caminó lejos de la casa donde estaba trabajando. Después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos y creyendo que se había vuelto a perder, encontró un lugar que lo invalidó de recuerdos. Un dojo de kendo.

Entró sin llamar a la puerta, corriendo el shoji que estaba decorado con flores de cerezo. Dentro todo estaba oscuro, parecía que no había nadie allí. Miró a Ryu. Estaba profundamente dormido. No podía dejar de pensar ni un momento, estaba decidido, debía hacer algo más que dedicarse a arrastrarse por un poco de dinero. Y él lo único que sabía hacer, era pelear con sus espadas. Tocó la funda de Wado Ichimonji y cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando en vano alejar todos los recuerdos y la bronca acumulada en ese año que estuvo divagando en el océano.

**(Fin del fragmento)**

* * *

En los Esteros del Ibera…

Luffy continuaba con su entrenamiento para derrotar al Almirante más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y mientras el mundo encubaba una maraña de ideologías y guerras, el Rey de los Piratas solo concebía la idea de derrotar a su rival y regresar a surcar libremente los mares al lado de sus nakamas.

Ni el líder del CP0, Law, ni siquiera Jimbei lo convencieron de ser partícipe de un golpe de estado, esas cosas eran demasiado confusas e insignificantes para alguien que entrenaba con perseverancia hasta lograr perfeccionar la técnica con que patearía del trasero de Kaizoku Satsujin.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Syra encontró un pequeño pueblito portuario en north blue, cerca del sitio donde nació Sanji, allí escondió el dragón escarlata y compró una pequeña cabaña a cambio de diez cañones que desmanteló del barco.

La fiesta en el palacio Tenryubito se acercaba, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello.

Syra, Ayumi y Daisuke limpiaron el lugar con ahínco. Sacudieron los muros, quitaron las cenizas de la chimenea, lavaron el piso y las ventanas e improvisaron un sofá junto a la chimenea utilizando paja y una sábana. Las camas y los cubiertos también los obtuvieron del barco del emperador Akagami.

Una semana más tarde ya eran parte de aquella pequeña comunidad, con el recuerdo de isla Arousa a flor de piel.

Un día mientras Syra regresaba de inscribir a Daisuke en la escuela primaria escuchó la conversación de un grupo de madres de familia a las afueras de la florería, una de ellas era esposa de un guardia de seguridad que trabajaba en una base Militar de la Marina. La mujer de nariz aguileña, pómulos bien marcados y expresión altiva decía a sus amigas que habían pospuesto las vacaciones de su marido debido a que la base estaba investigando un extraño caso de una isla puesta en cuarentena debido a una extraña enfermedad, al parecer, misteriosamente todos sus enfermos estaban curados; la mujer estaba iracunda porque el comodoro de la base requirió que todo el personal de la base permaneciera en sus puestos durante todo el verano y por si fuese poca la ofensa, después del verano su marido fue enviado como apoyo a Impel Dawn.

Syra tuvo un presentimiento -¿Chopper?

* * *

****Hola, gusto en saludarte en un capítulo más: D**


End file.
